New Year's Resolutions
by Tadpole24
Summary: Despite the title it's a Christmas fic. "He looked at the contents of the box again hoping this time they would make sense." BB Season 5.


**So, I am one of those people that think Brennan was the person who was acutely aware of their feelings and struggles with it daily. I mean, Booth had feelings, I don't think they are at all a result of his comatose dream, but I think that Brennan would be the person who would 'struggle' with her feelings more.**

**That whole paragraph was pointless except it gets you to understand where my head is at. :)**

**This is a little Christmas/New Year's one shot coz I'm feeling puckish. **

**Disclaimer: I've been so good this year, maybe Santa will be kind enough to grace me with the rights to Bones. :)**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

New Year's Resolutions

..:::..

It was the 23rd of December and he hadn't even started his Christmas shopping. Parker wanted something amazing, his grandfather had told him not to get anything, which was making it all the more difficult and his partner was being all mysterious and so not Brennan-like.

He picked up the box that he had received from her the day before and opened it again; hoping this time it would make sense. She had told him that once he figured it out he would know exactly what to get her and he'd be helping her fulfil her New Year's resolution, but thus far, he had no clue.

He turned the open box upside down on his desk, staring at its contents again. They still made no sense to him and he was starting to really stress about the lateness of his last minute shopping. If he didn't figure this puzzle out he'd be left thinking of a present to get for _her_ as well. It almost made him mad thinking that she had given him all the clues he needed to get her exactly what she wanted and he just couldn't put his mind into gear.

He picked up the 2 small objects and placed them back in the box again, taking it with him as he walked out of his office and to his car, ready to brave the last minute crowds and buy his family the best presents they had ever laid eyes on.

..:::..

It was 10 o'clock by the time he got home and had sat down to wrap up the presents he had bought. The crowds had been intense and he had gotten more than a little rattled in their wake. But after 5 hours of shopping he finally had some time to himself to puzzle over the conundrum of a present Bones had given him.

He knew that she had family with her; Max and Russ were active parts of her life now, but he still felt like he needed to be with her at this time of year. He remembered the first Christmas they has spent together in quarantine, it was the Christmas he had found out about her past and why she hated the holidays so much.

He hadn't seen her since the day before when she had given him his present and truth be known, he missed her. But he felt that he couldn't go to her unless he had figured out what she was trying to tell him.

He rolled the box around in his hands a bit, trying to deduce if there was anything on the outside that would give him an inkling of a hint as to what the meaning was behind the contents. It was a simple box though; there was nothing unusual or special about it. Red in colour and wrapped with green ribbon. Generic Christmas wrapping.

He lifted the lid again and peered inside hoping that the contents of the box would appear different than to how they looked earlier in the day. They didn't.

He sighed, he was on a deadline. And he knew that Bones didn't appreciate tardiness. He put the items aside and got to wrapping the presents he had bought for his family, sneaking glances at the red and green box as he wrapped.

He was just thinking that he should take Parker to the old carousel on Christmas this year when he remembered quite suddenly, a conversation he had had with Bones at that very carousel.

_There's a line._

He peered at the box again. Nah.

She wouldn't.

Would she?

She _was_ very literal. Booth moved the paper and presents to the side and picked up the box again. Its contents certainly made more sense now that he could put a context to them. Smiling, he pulled on some shoes and checked the time, Bones wouldn't mind that it was almost midnight, he still couldn't believe that she wanted this as much as him.

He grabbed the contents of the box and ran out the door.

..:::..

She was just climbing into bed when she heard a knock at her front door. Immediately knowing who it was, she discarded the idea of sleep easily in favour for her midnight visitor. She grabbed a piece of paper from her bedside table that had been sitting there for the past year, she had a feeling she might need it tonight, and walked to the front door.

He was holding out a coat to her with a smile on his face, she smiled back and took his offering without a word as he silently led her out of her apartment and down the stairs and outside into the cold. He took her hand and led her along a path and when he seemed satisfied with the area he turned to face her and let her hand fall.

"Hi."

She grinned, "Hi."

He smiled back and reached into his pockets, each hand pulling out one of the items she had placed in the box for him.

She smiled even wider at the sight of the piece of string and the small lighter.

He wordlessly placed the piece of string on the ground between them and glanced up at her as he lit the flame. She nodded. And the string burnt away before their eyes leaving a small line of ash in its wake.

Booth stood up and looked at his partner with a proud look on his face, "Did I get it right?"

She pulled the piece of paper from her coat pocket and handed it to him.

_New Year's Resolution 2009._

_Get Booth to destroy the line._

He laughed as he read it, "Don't you think you cheated there a little?"

She shook her head, "It was getting awfully close to the end of the year, I had to take drastic measures."

He inclined his head towards the remains of the line and as though answering his silent question, Brennan used her foot to fling the ash into the surrounding snow.

Booth's hands flew to his partners face as he swooped across the invisible barrier they had created and kissed her. Her arms pulled him close and he noticed a smile in her kiss. He couldn't help but smile more as he descended on her lips again and again, relishing in the contrast amid the heat between them and the cold around them.

"So what's next year's New Year's resolution?"

Brennan placed a chaste kiss on his lips and responded with a shyness Booth didn't think she possessed, "Get Booth to admit he loves me."

Booth's face was shocked, but it was clear he was just mocking her, "Who should be wearing the 'cocky' buckle now?"

"I don't know what that means." Her face was truly puzzled and he loved the fact that even after so long working together and spending so much time together he still had an excuse to explain simple things to her.

Booth took the chance that was given to him, "It means I love you, Bones."

She gasped and allowed herself a moment to get swept up in another heated kiss before pulling back and swatting her partner, "You weren't supposed to say that until after New Year's." He laughed at her frown, "Now what's going to be my resolution?"

Booth just smiled, pulling her close to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he led them back inside, "I'm sure I could help you think of a few."

..:::..

**Do we love it? Do we hate it? Let me know :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
